Conventional portal systems generally allow users to utilize portlets to provide information from diverse sources in a unified manner. Users may typically select and configure the portlets based on their own interests and/or preferences. One portlet that is common to many users enables the users to perform a web-based search. Often, this portlet generates search results that are only relevant to the search query input by the user. It may often be useful for a user to perform a search, via a portal system, that provides results that are relevant to the user's selected/configured portlets, as the information provided by those portlets may yield results that are more relevant to the interests of the user.